


The Master to my Heart

by Nasil



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Earl!John, Homophobic Thoughts, M/M, Master/Slave, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slave!Yassen, not historically accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasil/pseuds/Nasil
Summary: After he was captured in war, Yassen is living his life as a slave under Sharkovsky.One day, a young blonde Earl comes around and takes him with him.Everything seems to get better for the slave, but one day the Earls secret is revealed and it's not what Yassen had expected...
Relationships: Helen Rider/John Rider, Yassen Gregorovich/John Rider
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1 - The arrival of an unexpected opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> A few words before we start.  
> This is a complete Au and probably not historically accurate.  
> Yassen is still rather young in here, he has never met Scorpia or earned any of the skills he learns at Malagosto. He is called Yassen, as the conversation with Sharkovsky in RR happened but his knowledge is as good as Yashas. 
> 
> Most of the story is already written, so chapter updates will be rather regularly.

“Very well, Yassen. You're doing great so far, much to my satisfaction. 

Maybe you'll get an extra loaf of bread today.” Yassen nodded obediently, secretly feeling glad. He wasn't sure how much longer he could've made it with the normal portion before the exhaustion would've started to wear on him. He left the quarry soon after the master let him.

Yes, he may be a slave. But highly regarded and appreciated. He did as he was told, without a single complaint to be heard. In fact, he never spoke at all. He'd been sold to Master Sharkovski after he was captured in a war between Russia and Poland. He's working in his quarry ever since. It was hard work, but the rewards are good. Why complain when you get everything you need? Yassen hated unnecessary arguments¼ and there was no sense in starting one anyway. 

He may understand English but really speaking it was something else entirely. That's why he keeps quiet.

The food was really good today, tasty and rich. Well, tasty would've been an exaggeration, but compared to the usual… They even got new clothes. As far as Yassen understood, the master would get a really important visitor today. An Earl from far away, to whom the master owed a great deal of money. Yassen conscientiously helped to set the table. His master knew he wouldn't try to steal anything. That wouldn't be prideful, and pride was the only thing left for Yassen. Outside, the horns sounded. 

The Earl arrived! Yassen took a pitcher full wine, ready to fill any empty cups. The Earl arrived in the great hall, followed by his knights and dignitaries. Yassen was curious, which person held so much power and money. The maids said he was gorgeous, smart and humble. He was the last one to enter through the giant doors. His slender, almost youthful body was wrapped in a classy purple velvet coat with elaborate gold embroidery. Yassen despised people who had to show off their wealth like that.

His hair was blonde and shiny, almost like gold. His whole appearance spoke of confidence and grace. And, for an Earl of his status, he looked young. In his twenties, maybe? Yassen gave up on his observations, as the feast began.

Soon the hall started to get noisy, bones falling to the ground, faces blushed with the effect of the wine, laughing and bawling. Yassen was busy with cleaning and keeping up with the demand for more wine. He tried to eavesdrop anyway.

“John, I know the deadline has expired, but there is no way I can get you all this money without forcing my people to suffer.”

The Earl nodded, keeping quiet for a moment.

“How much money can you give me?”

“Around 300.000 pounds.”

Well, let's see. You've tried and refused to let your people suffer for your own gain, I'll make you a deal and If you accept, you can consider your debt forgotten.”

Master Sharkovski nodded, asking the Earl to go on.

“Give me 300.000 pounds and the slave over there.”

Yassen's gaze left the table they were focusing on to look over to the discussing men. 

  
  


The Earl's finger pointed at him.

“His name is Yassen. He's a good slave, I really don't want to lose him. He is worth my debt by any means.”

“So you accept my offer?”

“Yes, you can take him with you when you leave. “

The Earl smiled complacently, as Master Sharkovski ordered Yassen over to them.

“Yassen, you've been a very good slave since you've come here. Sadly, the current situation forces me to give you away. You're going to leave with the Earl this evening.”

Yassen nodded, bows his head obediently and leaves the great hall.

He wasn't sure how well the Earl would treat him, but it couldn't be worse than the quarry, right? He actually was glad that he could get away from here. His old bag contained everything he owned, a golden signet-ring, of whom no one but him knew and who reminded him of his ancestry, the carved wooden horse, a gift from his best friend Leo and the little Russian fairy tale book from his mother, which he always carried with him. With his bag in hand, he walked back to the Earl who gathered his entourage and wanted to leave.

“Do we have a horse left, which has nothing to carry?” the blonde asked his servant. “I’m sorry my lord, but I don't think so.”

“Alright”, the Earl smiled, "you can sit in the carriage with me.” He asked the slave to follow and Yassen complied silently.

Yassen's gaze wandered over the magnificent interior of the carriage. The Earl has to be very rich. The Earl looked at him with interest, brown eyes sparkling youthful.

“So, your name is Yassen, yes?”

The Russian nodded.

“Can you speak?”

Another nod from Yassen.

“Why aren't you speaking then? You can understand me, don't you?”

Yassen hurried to nod again.

“You don't speak English?”, the Earl guessed. Yassen smiled a little, the Earl seemed to be really smart.

“Where are you from then?”

Yassen decided to answer this time, watching the Earl carefully.

„Russkiy“

"So a prisoner from the Polish-Russian war?"

Yassen smiled and nodded again.

"I will make sure that you learn English. Then we will see which jobs you are suited to. You seem to be intelligent, a waste for the quarry."

The Earl smiled friendly and Yassen felt himself relax a little. He seemed friendly enough.

“You can call me John.”, The blonde finally said and reached out to Yassen, who, after a short hesitation, grabbed his hand. "John," he said with his Russian accent, "I... Yassen"

“You have a very pleasing voice”, John mumbled and was obviously thinking about something. Then, a smug grin lit his face and he kept silent for the rest of the ride.

After a good two hours, in which only the hooves of the horses, the occasional bang of a whip and some shouts could be heard, the Earl stirred again. He had previously looked out the window lost in thought. "We're almost there," he said casually, and Yassen packed his small bag tighter.

"Don't worry," John smiled, "I'm not taking away your few belongings. Have you lost a lot in the war?"

The fair-haired man nodded and his gaze clouded. He didn't even know if his parents and best friend were still alive. He looked thoughtfully out at the forest path they drove along. But soon the trees gave way to a meadow. On the neighbouring hill, a mighty castle rose. The Earl followed his gaze and smiled.

"This is Malagosto Castle. You will probably live there in the future."

The Russian smiled. The castle looked great. He was a slave, he could hardly look forward to a four-poster bed, but it could hardly be worse than on the floor.

It was only up close that one realized how huge the castle really was. The herons towered, the drawbridge was lowered so that the carriage could cross the huge moat. When they passed the trapping grid, Yassen swallowed. If that were to fall, they would be flat with the carriage. Not a pleasant death…

The courtyard was clean, very different from Sharkovskys Castle. He only ordered them to clean if he expected visitors. Otherwise, he didn't care what it looked or smelled like. The servants who ran across the cobbled yard looked happy and healthy and finally, Yassen started to rejoice a little.

Holding his breath, he followed the Earl up the stairs silently. He wasn't used to buildings like this. Although the English castles did not have such beautiful bulbous spires, they were far more stately and impressive.

The entrance hall was large. Compared to this, Sharkovskys castle looked like a dollhouse.

He looked around in amazement, his gaze getting caught at the pictures on the walls. The Ancestral Gallery. In the end, hung a portrait of John. The artist certainly had to understand his craft masterfully, because the portrait looked gorgeous, almost like the man himself.

“You already found my ancestors, I see.”, the Earl smiled and placed a hand on Yassen's shoulder. “Follow me, I'll show you your new chambers.”

Yassen could hardly believe his eyes. He got his own room with a bed! He had last had that before the war. He looked around and then carefully let his bag fall to the floor

"When the gong sounds, all slaves and servants gather for their meal," the Earl said, as he closed the door and left Yassen alone.

The room wasn't very big, but it felt huge, compared to the fact that he had slept on straw mats in a room with a hundred others.

A narrow bed stood in one corner, a drawer next to it, then a closet.

Overwhelmed, he sat down on the edge of the bed and tried to realize his situation. During the war, he had fought as a captain and led many soldiers. But he had been captured when he saw that it was the only chance to protect his army.

They had tortured him, but he had not given away anything.

Nevertheless, in the end, he had been handed over to Master Sharkovsky.

He had gotten used to working in the quarry, but it was still hard. But he tried to never give up. He had never stopped hoping that things would get better at some point. That he might even return home at some point.

At least partly, his hopes seemed to come true. But he still hasn't really started working here, so that could change pretty quick. He decided to stop busying himself with unnecessary worries and laid down on the mattress, waited for the gong and enjoyed the calm he felt for the first time in a long time.

* * *

  
  



	2. Chapter 2 - An Earl far too conspicuously inconspicuous

"Gong!" it echoed loudly through the halls. Yassen got up as fast as possible. He hadn't had anything to eat since this morning. He was used to it, but his stomach was still growling.  
When he stood at the door, he realized that he didn't know where to go. Luckily, a man came round the corner at that moment. He stopped briefly and looked at Yassen. "Are you new?" he asked. The Russian nodded. "So follow me, I'll show you the way." Gratefully, he followed the man. The way he was dressed, showed that he was not a slave, but a high-ranking servant. He wore his hair unusually short. "My name is Dima," he introduced himself. "Yassen," replied the Russian.  
They walked down a flight of stairs and Dima talked away in one. He told about the daily routine, the other servants and the peculiarities of the castle. He did not say a word about the Earl himself. Yassen would like to know more about him, but he couldn't ask.

The dining room was housed in a large hall. There were long tables where staff sat, ate and talked. Men and women sat separately, which Yassen immediately noticed. Dima walked him to a counter. Behind the counters stood some women and handed them a plate full of soup.  
With that, they sat down at the table. "Not everyone eats here," Dima continued, "Those who live in the city go to their family. But the slaves and those who live here dine here." Yassen nodded and tasted the potato soup. Delicious...  
The others at the table also watched him curiously. He felt a little uncomfortable. He doesn't like being in the spotlight like this, he much preferred to be quiet and do his work in the background.  
But it felt good, having some real company once again. There had hardly been such a thing at Sharkovskys. They had worked side by side, slept side by side, but did not talk to each other.  
You either had no time or no strength to do so.  
It made him think of Leo, his best friend from childhood. They had done everything together, shared everything. He had known Leo in and out, they had glued together, like two burdocks. Soulmates. When Leo fell right next to him, a piece of Yassen had also died. One of the reasons he talked so little.  
.There was only a shadow left, of the laughing kid he'd been before the war started. But there wasn't much left of that.  
"Yassen, I'm talking to you! Do you tell you about yourself!"  
He would've followed the request if he could. It was better to be on the good side of everyone. Once again, he cursed himself for not mastering the language.  
So he just shook his head sadly and shrugged his shoulders apologetically. "You don't speak our language?" The man wasn't stupid, he immediately realized what was going on. Yassen only nodded.  
"Are you Russian too?" the slave, sitting opposite him in his mother tongue, asked, and winked at him. Astonished, the fair-haired man nodded and looked at the fair-haired man with her bright water-blue eyes. He was perhaps in his mid-forties, a lot older than Yassen.  
"My name is Yassen, I am from Estrov, a little village near Kirsk." he said, "In the war, I was captured and served under Master Sharkovsky. He sold me to the Earl.  
I've only been here in this building since noon."  
"I'm Igor," the blonde introduced himself, translating for Dima what Yassen had said.  
The servant smiled at him.  
"Sharkovsky... they tell a lot about him. Is it true that he is pinching his slaves to death in the quarry?"  
Yassen nodded.  
"So you were one of them?"  
Another nod.  
"Then it can only get better. Go now and rest. I help you get into your routine when there is a morning meal." Dima patted him on the shoulder again, Yassen rose and left the room. It was only thanks to his good orientation that he found his way back to his room without help. There he threw himself on the bed and felt the fatigue that had been stuck in his bones for months take possession of him.

Yassen awoke as the sun tickled his nose. Quietly he sneered and had to smile. For a long time, he had not slept so well. This was certainly also due to the fact that it seemed to have been an eternity ago that he had such a soft bed. He looked out the window. It might have to be at six o'clock. How long had he been allowed to sleep? Astonished, Yassen sat up and wiped his eyes. Undecided, he looked around. Dima had said he would pick him up, so he lay down in bed and enjoyed the unfamiliar luxury.  
"Good morning, Yassen!" the servant shouted cheerfully and opened the door. "So you've already woken up. Fine. I have new clothes here. Go to the well to freshen up." The Russian nodded gratefully and followed his new guardian. The water at the well was cold, but it was definitely better than not being able to wash for weeks. The new shirt and trousers were clean and made of fine linen. As Yassen sat at breakfast, he felt like a new person.  
.  
After a plate of oatmeal, the Russian was more than full. Dima smiled. "I shall bring you up to the tower. Priest Charles should help you to learn English." The servant winked at him and because Yassen could not express his thanks in any other way, he laid a hand on the other's shoulder. Dima smiled and climbed the stairs. In front of a large wooden door, he stopped and knocked.  
Dima opened the door, let Yassen in, waved and disappeared.  
Brother Charles was a shaggy, tall man with greying hair. His brown eyes flashed, full of wisdom  
"So you're Yassen," he said, looking at the Russian.  
"Unfortunately, my Russian isn't very good," he said.  
“It doesn't matter. I'm here to learn English, not the other way around," Yassen replied in his native language, and Priest Charles smiled. "John was right. You are very smart. Then let's start."  
The teacher first went through some important phrases with Yassen. The fair-haired man realized that it wasn't as hard as he had thought. Because he had heard the language for a long time, he knew the meaning of many words. It always took a long time to get the right words out of his memory, but he managed to make himself understood. Then Priest Charles began to explain to him the grammar of the English language. It wasn't that easy and soon Yassen's head was smoking. The teacher noticed this and dismissed Yassen for the day. He described the way to the Earl's chambers and ordered him to go and see him.

Yassen gently knocked on the door. "Enter!" the Earls familiar voice rang out.  
Slowly he opened the door. He was nervous because he didn't know how to react. If he said the wrong thing, he would be back at Sharkovskys sooner than he liked.  
"Oh, Yassen!" the blonde smiled, rising from his table, full of papers and documents. "Do you like it here?" The Russian nodded and looked back to the ground. "Stop it!" laughed the count, "You can look at me when I talk to you. Don't worry, I'm not going to send you back.' The relieved smile made John laugh again. "As I heard, did you find a companion in Dima?" Again, Yassen nodded. 'I've made him take care of you a little bit. He's one of my best men. How did you deal with the English language?"  
In the fair-haired man's head, it began to rattle. "Not easy. Especially... Grammar... hard." The count grinned. "That sounds good. You learn quickly. Can you write?"  
Yassen nodded. "Do you know the Latin alphabet or only the Cyrillic one?"  
"Only Cyrillic," the Russian responded. "Well. I will instruct Charles to teach you how to write. I hope you feel comfortable here. If there is anything, please contact Dima." Yassen understood the hidden dismissal. "Thank you," he said, bowing and leaving the room.

The Earl really seemed to be a nice person. Yassen was, after all, only a slave, but John took care of him as if he were an important servant. He finally found his way to the dining room himself this time and arrived just in time. Dima waved him to a table and he sat down with his soup.  
"Well, how did you do? Was the priest gracious?"  
The Russian nodded and smiled cautiously.  
"Grammar...complicated"  
Dima smiled. "That's still going to happen. I'll help you."  
Yassen began to eat, but now he finally wanted to ask the question that was already burning under his nails.  
"What... You... Do... here?"  
"What do I do here?" asked Dima with a smile,  
"Well, I am in charge of the organization of the slaves and take care of Earl's physical well-being."  
Yassen was surprised. His guardian was the Earl’s valet? He wasn't noble at all!  
But that did not seem to matter to his Master. Dima was nice, honest and reliable. You could hardly find a better servant.  
"I live in the castle. But down in the city I also have my family, my wife and my two sons," the servant continued. Once he had started, he was unstoppable. "On Sundays, I get time off to see them. The two might want to work later as servants up here at the castle. But...I told them to learn something and become craftsmen. It's a useful profession, but you know the youth... it never does what is best. You're so smart at this age..."  
The sigh made Yassen smile. Yes, he remembered his youth well. He had also been a rebellious boy. But it had been a happy time, carefree. At least the memories remained for him...

Later in the evening, Dima showed him around the castle. Of course, it was especially important to know the way to the latrine. Then he introduced him to a few important people, the tailor, the cook, the stable master and the cellar master.  
They were all nice people with a smile on their lips. Not as tricky as the servants of Sharkovsky.  
As he lays in bed, the Russian could not prevent a smile. His life was about to change for the better. He would never have thought that was possible. He would probably never see his family again, but perhaps he could start a new life here that was also worth living.  
Before falling asleep, he thought of his master. Earl John... a special person with special abilities.  
Yassen liked him. He did not look like a nobleman and did not behave like that, but he did his duties conscientiously and reliably. The city was doing well and its county was rich without too much tax being levied.  
And yet his knowledge of man told him that there had to be something else. No one was just gifted, hard-working and nice. John couldn't be perfect, he had to have a blemish. But you couldn't see it. That's what kept Yassen sceptical. People who seemed to have everything going smoothly and who were as conspicuously inconspicuous as the Earl weren't to be trusted...  
But he was not thinking about that today. The Russian turned from his mind to the sleeping position in his bed and closed his eyes. He could still deal with it tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3 - A mermaids fairy tale

The next day started as pleasant as the first. Today Yassen had slept longer and woke up just before Dima came to his chambers. Smiling, the two went downstairs to dinner, the servants talking and laughing again. This time, however, inconsequential things, such as the chef's quirk, to sort the plates according to a particular system. Some servants had already gotten into trouble because they had messed up the order. Yassen wondered if the Earl had any quirks, but he listened only silently.

The oatmeal was quickly eaten, Yassen chatted a little with Igor, who told how he got here. He had also served in the army and had been captured, but he had fought in a different part of Russia. But when he asked Yassen about his past and family, the fair-haired man became silent. He didn't want to talk about it, he didn't want anyone to find out. It would only cause problems. Fortunately, Igor didn't seem to insist on the subject, and soon they said goodbye. This time Yassen found his way to the classroom alone.

  
  


"Greetings, Yassen," the priest greeted him, "I hope you have rested well?"

The Russian nodded.

"Well, let's start with that."

He explained the Latin alphabet to Yassen. The Russian sighed. The letters were not entirely dissimilar to the Cyrillic language, but it would still take a long time for him to remember what character was spoken. With some effort, he managed to write his first sentence and read it aloud. Brother Charles praised him. He has beautiful handwriting and it is very clever. At some point, when Yassen's skull threatened to burst, his teacher dismissed him with the order to report to the Earl.

The blonde sat at his table again and was immersed in his documents. This time he did not get up, but let his work rest for the moment. 

"Well Yassen, what did you know?" 

"I learned... the verbs... and the times," he replied, proud that he had gathered the sentence so quickly. 

The Earl smiled. "Very good Yassen. Continue your efforts and you will be a great help to me. What about your reading skills?" 

"Not good. It's... very different. I... Need... Still... Time." The blonde nodded.

"Well. Practice yourself."

He got up and went to a shelf from which he drew a book.

"This is a book of fairy tales. A wonderful reading before you lie down. Read a story every night. Then you can give it back to me."

Yassen nodded. "Thank you," he said again, bowing. His eyes briefly met his lord's brown ones. He couldn't interpret the view. Joy was in it, expectation and curiosity. And something else that he couldn't classify. He quickly left the room and searched for Dima.

After asking through half the castle, he finally found his friend at the castle gate, where he kept a book about the incoming goods.

When he saw the Russian approaching him, he smiled. "Have you done your day's work?" Yassen nodded proudly. "I learned the Verbs and the times," he said this time without hesitation.

"Oh, splendid! And what else do you want to do?"

"I want to... help," he said, unrelated.

"That's nice, but if you don't know the alphabet yet, it's difficult."

"I'm going to practice it."

So Yassen watched as Dima checked the individual cars and wrote everything down. Soon he knew what the words were flour, eggs, wood and iron. He also learned how to count in English and after some trying in silence he made it to twenty. He had understood the system up to a hundred. He proudly told Dima about it, praising him, saying that it hadn't been such a bad idea to help him. Eventually, they both went to dinner, Yassen was proud of his performance and felt so much wiser.

Since he was in England, he felt so stupid and immature. After all, he had not been able to speak the language. But that would change now. But when he was alone in his room, the memory of the Earl’s eyes came back. This view... he still didn't know what was behind it, maybe he should ask Dima... Sighing, he took the book he received from the count and lit a candle. Then he clawed his own fairy tale book out of his pocket and it didn't take long, since he had already discovered a fairy tale, which could be found in both books.

He worked his way through the fairy tale page for page. He then lay down tiredly on his pillow and closed his eyes tiredly. The day had been exhausting, albeit in a very different way than in the quarry.

The next morning, the sky was covered with grey clouds. Rain, probably. Yassen felt a certain tension in the air as he washed outside the well. Maybe it could even be a thunderstorm…

Today he had been awake so early that he did not want to wait for Dima.

Nevertheless, they met for breakfast. Yassen felt that the relationship with his table neighbours was slowly getting closer.

Brother Charles bombarded him with new grammar.

Yassen quickly understood. It was still hard but he had been listening for so long that after a short thought he knew what sounded right and what was not. He proudly told the priest about his first attempts at reading.

He praised him for that and said he should definitely keep going. He did not visit the Earl today, he was away to a different castle. Then he again helped Dima with his work, who today checked the work of the stable master.

In the evening, he read another fairy tale. It was, if he correctly deciphered it, the fairy tale of the little mermaid. This fairy tale had this beautifully sad end without being directly sad. Yassen loved such stories. His life seemed to be one of them. Satisfied, he lay down in bed and dreamed of a mermaid with the face of the thick kitchen maid and a prince with the Earl’s face. In the morning he might have wondered, but he had forgotten it again before he woke up.


	4. Chapter 4 - The hierarchy changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been added!

The next few days were similar. Yassen went to breakfast with Dima, then he learned to read and write with priest Charles. Later he contacted the Earl and then helped Dima with his work. In the evening he read a fairy tale and realized that it was always easier for him. He also talked more and more with his guardian. The servant corrected him when he mispronounced something and was as much of help as the monk. The Russian was still wondering what was the Earl's blemish and had decided to finally ask Dima about it.

After dinner, as they went to their sheep rooms together, Yassen thought the moment was coming. "Dima?" he asked carefully.

"Yes?"

"You talk so much and often... but never about the Earl..."

The servant laughed and then looked around nervously. 

"You ask me if there are any rumours about the Earl? Why?"

"He is smart, nice and... what is it called…? He can do his thing well."

"talented", Dima corrected.

"Exactly. He's talented. But there are no people without blemishes. Doesn't the Earl have to have one?"

"Why are you interested in this?"

'I don't know. It's been in around my head for a long time."

"In your head, do you mean, don't you?" Yassen nodded and Dima sighed. 

"You seem to know people well, Yassen. Yes, there are rumours about the Earl and his strange preferences. I can tell you what the maids are tussling behind closed doors, but they are rumours. Nobody knows if it's true.”

The Russian nodded and looked at his friend with anticipation. 

"The Earl... now, as with many rich people, there is a frequent affliction in his chambers. You already understand how I mean it." 

Yassen nodded and couldn't resist a little smile. Nobles like John could get maids into their bed as much as they wanted, and many women volunteered, hoping to get something beautiful or get a favour or because they were impressed by the important men.

"If you believe the maids, it is not only women whom he calls to himself, but men as well."

Yassen looked at him in horror. How could a man love another man? That was against nature!

"Yes, you are said to have heard many noises from his rooms coming from two men. But no one has ever confirmed it. I don't know what to think of it.”

The Russian nodded and turned. "Thank you. Rest well, Dima." "You too, Yassen," smiled the servant and turned away. Yassen sighed and went to his room. It wasn't until he was in bed that he began to think about what his friend had told him. So the Earl preferred his own gender... This could not be desired by God, after all, men together could not father children.

His thoughts gave him a headache. How would that work?. A man was built very differently than a woman! But apparently, it seemed to work somehow...

In his homeland he had never heard of it, even here such a thing was certainly frowned upon. That was certainly the reason why the Earl kept it secret. If it was true at all... The Russian sighed and took the book that the count had given him out of his drawer.

The next morning, the birds woke him up, chirping happily in front of the window. "Good morning!" exclaimed Dima in good spirits, 

"The birds sing, the sun is shining, it's a beautiful day!" 

Yassen made a face and nodded. 

"That's true," he said, following his friend for breakfast. 

Yesterday still didn't get out of his mind. He quietly spooned his oatmeal and listened to Dima tell them what problems there had been in the supply of grain in recent weeks because the farmer had been told the wrong number of sacks he should bring. But Dima figured everything out again. Sometimes Yassen wondered how the man managed to be everywhere he was needed and to know about everything that was going on at the castle.

Later he walked up the stairs to the priest's chambers. He started to like Charles. Even though he looked strict, he had a good heart and humour. His teacher smiled at him and asked him to sit down. 

"You are now well in control of reading and writing, you are just missing a little practice. In the meantime, you have also learned the rules of the English language and are already speaking very fluently. There is nothing left that I could teach you. Your lessons are now over." 

The Russian nodded. "Thank you," he bowed and wanted to leave. 

"Hold on, one more thing," the priest called him back, "If you have questions or problems of any kind, you can come to me at any time." 

Yassen nodded. "Thank you. I won't forget it.'

"God bless you, my boy!" he said, and Yassen left the room with another bow.

As always, Yassen walked straight to the Earl's chambers. He was already looking forward to meeting him. The fair-haired man bowed and handed the book to John.

"Are you finished reading?" he asked, astonished. Yassen nodded. John smiled, 

"It went faster than I would have thought... you seem to be capable enough."

"Brother Charles declared my lessons over," Yassen said quietly. Along the way, he had corrected this sentence, because it was important to him that the Earl saw how well he already knew the English language. The blonde's face brightened. 

"So now it's time for you to get a suitable task. In the last few weeks, you have supported Dima. He told me that you were a great help to him." 

John took a break and got up. 

"I thought it would be a relief to him if I appointed you as my personal slave and this task would be eliminated for him."

Yassen looked at his master in disbelief. He really wanted to give him such an honourable and responsible role? 

"You would be responsible for my physical well-being and help me with my work. You can now read and write, you are smart and can certainly advise me on my decisions. So you agree?"

The fair-haired man bowed... "It would be an honour to me, my lord." The Earl smiled. "I said you should call me John. It's not that I don't care about courtesy, but I don't want to have such a distance from my new servant. You are dismissed." Yassen bowed again and preferred not to say anything. He quickly left the room.

Outside, he took a deep breath, then made his way to Dima's current area of responsibility, the kitchen, and tried to realize what had just happened. His teaching was complete and suddenly he was appointed servant of the Earl. What exactly did he have to do? He would ask Dima.

The servant stood in the middle of the kitchen and watched over the employees sceptically. Then he rebuked a kitchen maid who wanted to put a basket of tomatoes next to the door. "No Johanna, don't put the tomatoes there, sooner or later someone comes in and knocks them over. Then we have ruined tomatoes." The young maid shrugged, nodded eagerly, and was told by Dima where to put the red fruits.

"Dima?" Yassen asked cautiously.

'Not now Yassen! Wait a few minutes, then I might have time for you," his guardian sent him away. The Russian nodded, left the kitchen and entered the dining room. There he sat down on a bench and waited. In fact, Dima came out of the kitchen a few minutes later, wiped his hands on his pants and sat down with him. "So, what's up?"

"Priest Charles said... the lessons are over. Then I was with the Earl. Now I am his personal slave."

Manual looked at him in disbelief.

"He just offered you the status of a servant?" Yassen nodded. "Fine! One less area of responsibility that I have to take care of. But... It is a great responsibility. Are you aware of that?"

Yassen nodded again. "What do I have to do?"

"You will wake the Earl every morning as soon as the sun rises. It's best to bring him breakfast. Then you help him dress and do what he tells you. Cleaning, tidying up... perhaps he also asks you for advice in his work. At noon you give him the meal and you must always be ready to pour new wine when his cup is empty. The same applies to the sacrament. You are only allowed to speak there if he asks you. Every other evening the Earl loves to take a bath. So you have to get some slaves to help you carry the hot water. The tub stands behind the paravent, as well as the matching fragrance oils. The count prefers lilac, lavender or pine, according to mood. Then you have to make the bed and always be ready during the night when he calls you."

Yassen tried to remember all this and quickly failed. Dima noticed this and grinned. "I will write down the most important things for you." He patted the Russian on the shoulder and rose.

“Just follow me."

So Yassen went after his guardian to his room.

There was a desk, which was very tidy but carried two huge stacks of files. In the middle was a large book that was still open. A glance showed Yassen that it was the budget of the castle. Dima was really an important man.

Dima quickly grabbed a goose feather, a piece of parchment, and began to write. He had very neat handwriting, but it was not long before Yassen held a piece of paper in his hands, on which the Earl's daily routine and his tasks were noted in a concise form.

"Thank you," he said. The man just grinned.

"No problem. I'm happy when you get a job you're suitable for. After all, I can't take care of everything." He winked and pushed the Russian out the door to continue working.


End file.
